


Gocce

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Work, F/M, Introspection, Love, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era il volto di un uomo conscio di ciò che voleva, ma che si sentiva sconfitto nell’ammetterlo. Colse in lui i segni della disfatta, dell’infima crepa che si era creata in quell’armatura invisibile che portava.Quella crepa da cui aveva permesso che uscisse la sua reale essenza, e l’uomo che era stato prima di rinunciare a vivere, prima che la disillusione e il dolore lo trasformassero quasi in ghiaccio.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Kudos: 2





	Gocce

**_ Gocce _ **

****

Nell’arrendevolezza del Sole, che fuggiva impotente di fronte al buio, rivide in parte il signor Darcy.

Avevano la medesima luce, pronta a soccombere in ogni istante per lasciare spazio ad un’immagine meno nobile di se stessi, ma altrettanto affascinante.

Quel giorno il Sole era ricoperto da uno spesso strato di nuvole grigie, ma in qualche modo che non comprendeva, riusciva comunque a far traspirare un po’ di brillantezza, come una fioca luce di speranza. Ed era quest’ultima che invece non era in grado di cogliere nell’uomo.

Camminava nel bosco da ore ormai, ma era come se la stanchezza non fosse capace di coglierla. Fin troppe cose erano confuse nella sua mente, le immagini si sovrapponevano disordinatamente. Chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi contro il tronco umido di un albero.

Sorrise brevemente pensando allo stato dei suoi vestiti dopo un pomeriggio passato sotto la pioggia, e allo sguardo di disapprovazione che avrebbe ricevuto dall’impettito signor Collins.

Quella lieve smorfia di velata ironia si spense immediatamente quando le immagini si fecero più cupe. Quando il pensiero volò al viso macchiato di ombre dello stesso Darcy. Quando ricordò le sue parole, come se ormai fossero marchiate a fuoco dentro di sé.

E non la sconvolgeva tanto quello che le aveva detto, ma il suo volto mentre le parole uscivano confusamente dalle sue labbra, come se non riuscisse realmente a carpirne il senso.

Era il volto di un uomo conscio di ciò che voleva, ma che si sentiva sconfitto nell’ammetterlo. Colse in lui i segni della disfatta, dell’infima crepa che si era creata in quell’armatura invisibile che portava.

Quella crepa da cui aveva permesso che uscisse la sua reale essenza, e l’uomo che era stato prima di rinunciare a vivere, prima che la disillusione e il dolore lo trasformassero quasi in ghiaccio.

Aveva avuto sentore di quella personalità che si celava dietro una maschera di pietra nell’esatto momento in cui l’aveva visto per la prima volta. Aveva tuttavia accantonato ogni giustificazione per il suo comportamento quando si era resa conto che le sue parole sapevano fin troppo facilmente mutarsi in puro veleno per chiunque non fosse nelle sue grazie.

Ricominciò a camminare, beandosi di quella stessa pioggia che avrebbe invece dovuto ritenere d’intralcio. Quel pomeriggio, che pian piano andava mutandosi in sera, aveva invece in quelle singole gocce di pioggia la sua ragione di chiarezza. La purificazione, come se ogni suo pensiero fosse lavato da ogni remora nei confronti dell’uomo. Come l’acqua le stesse lavando gli occhi, dandole una visione nuova degli accadimenti, e delle nuove sensazioni nei confronti dello stesso signor Darcy.

 _Amore..._ un concetto che aveva più volte preso in analisi, e mai positivamente. L’amore era qualcosa che rendeva ciechi, qualcosa che privava uomini e donne del proprio senno, schiavi di un’entità che non erano in grado di controllare.

Eppure in qualche modo le sarebbe piaciuto provare a comprenderlo. Si era inaspettatamente trovata a desiderare di possedere la medesima luce che traspariva dagli occhi di Jane quando si parlava del signor Bingley.

Fece una smorfia poco signorile, e i suoi lineamenti s’indurirono quando le venne in mente che il signor Darcy le aveva rubato quella luce, come se le vite umane per lui non fossero altro che un gioco da cui trarre diletto.

Non poteva mentire a se stessa, aveva giurato il suo disprezzo nei confronti di quell’uomo, non avrebbe permesso che le sue parole mutassero nemmeno un particolare di quell’odio. Eppure... le spiegazioni date dal signor Darcy erano vaghe, nella sua mente echeggiavano frasi che non avevano alcun senso secondo la sua conoscenza dei fatti. Ed Elizabeth cominciava a chiedersi se almeno per lui avesse una parvenza di verità ciò che le aveva confessato. Se non si fosse lasciato guidare da qualche assurdo senso di colpa, se non stesse sragionando.

Le gocce le rigavano il volto, e lei si dilettò nel pensiero che esse fossero le lacrime che non era in grado di piangere. Lacrime che il signor Darcy non avrebbe mai meritato, lacrime che premevano per uscire, ma fermate dalla lucidità della stessa ragazza, che non si sentiva ancora pronta a cedere di fronte a qualcosa di cui non poteva cogliere la reale essenza.

C’erano ancora troppe domande a cui l’uomo avrebbe dovuto rispondere, troppe azioni che necessitavano di una spiegazione assolutamente convincente.

Tornò con passo blando in direzione di Rosings, senza averne la minima voglia. Quel luogo era pregno della medesima alterigia che caratterizzava _lui_ , e da cui Elizabeth si sentiva soffocata. Non era nata per sopportare tutte quelle catene invisibili, era nata per indossare sempre il suo miglior sorriso, per non trattenersi mai da manifestazioni di gioia che riteneva più che necessarie.

Non vedeva come avrebbe mai potuto dirsi compatibile con il signor Darcy, il cui volto non veniva macchiato da sorrisi da tempo immemorabile. Eppure qualcosa dentro di lei le diceva che non era tardi, che lei stessa sarebbe potuta diventare l’arma per far risorgere un po’ di serenità nell’animo di quel cupo uomo, per donargli tutto ciò che aveva perduto, nuovo come appena lavato dalla pioggia.

Entrò nella casa del signor... dei _signori_ Collins, accolta dall’amica con uno sguardo a metà fra il biasimo e l’ilare.

“Elizabeth! Sei zuppa d’acqua!” le fece notare questa, porgendole velocemente qualcosa con cui asciugarsi.

“Ne sono perfettamente consapevole Charlotte. Ma chi ha detto che sia qualcosa di brutto?” chiese, con aria svagata. La signora Collins la guardò scuotendo la testa, affatto preoccupata per l’espressione negli occhi dell’amica, convinta che fosse persa in uno dei suoi ragionamenti senza alcun senso, in una delle immaginazioni che la sua mente era solita produrre.

“Lo dice il fango sulle tue scarpe, Lizzy!” le disse con un sorriso. La giovane Bennet scosse le spalle.

“Perdonami Charlotte, pulirò immediatamente” rispose, senza perdere quell’aria assorta che recava ancora con sé la magia del bosco, la magia di quei luoghi che l’avevano tanto confusa solo in poche ore.

“Lo farò io, non è un problema. Piuttosto, va’ a riposarti. Mi sembri stanca” le consigliò, osservando stupita la ragazza uscire dalla stanza limitandosi ad annuire, senza nemmeno profferire parola.

*****

Quando lesse la lettera del signor Darcy, Elizabeth si sentì quasi mancare. Fu come vedere i suoi sogni ed i suoi incubi fondersi insieme in una danza infernale.

Corse fuori da casa, ancora incapace di piangere, ma sempre trovando un buon alleato nella pioggia, che dal giorno prima non aveva cessato di cadere imperterrita.

Di nuovo immersa negli alberi, di nuovo con la mente travagliata da migliaia di pensieri che si accavallavano, confondendola. Una proposta di matrimonio, il reale volto di un uomo e _troppe_ verità scomode le avevano regalato quei due giorni. Non si sentiva in grado di fronteggiare tutto questo, non senza qualcuno che le donasse le certezze di cui necessitava.

Il signor Wickham era certamente un uomo affascinante, e le era parso davvero nobile nelle sue intenzioni, mentre tutt’altra era la sua opinione sul signor Darcy. Eppure si sentiva inspiegabilmente tentata dal riporre la sua fiducia in quest’ultimo, per quanto la cosa le apparisse cristallina nella sua disarmante assurdità.

Aveva passato i suoi anni seguendo la mente e l’istinto, ma ora veniva quasi soffocata dal silenzioso urlo del suo cuore.

Si guardò intorno. Rosings era immersa in una calma irreale, sotto quel temporale che portava con sé una magia quasi immortale.

Non poteva accaderle nulla che non potesse controllare, non lì, non se avesse fatto quello che sentiva. Smise di correre, sentendo tuttavia che la strada da percorrere non era ancora giunta al termine.

Alzò lo sguardo, salutando il primo raggio di Sole che avesse visto da quando era in quel luogo. Scelse con determinazione di prenderlo come un segno, il segno di una svolta. La pioggia si era bruscamente arrestata e così aveva fatto lo scroscio dei suoi pensieri. Non erano ancora chiari, ma indicavano tutti la medesima direzione.

Aveva bisogno del signor Darcy. Ma non subito. Prima, decise di liberare la mente dagli affanni, e godersi la magia del bosco, finché fosse durata, non ancora pronta per cedere il passo alla razionalità.

La ragione era l’ultima cosa di cui aveva necessità quel pomeriggio a Rosings, quando le cose si erano vestite con abiti del tutto nuovi.

E, lo doveva ammettere, illogicamente ammalianti.


End file.
